


Across The Lines

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: ________ has joined the chat [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But very light dirty talk, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: “Yeah, sorry, I’m still here.”“Thought you fell asleep.”He probably could. Jared’s voice could either wake him up in an instant, or it could lull him to sleep. Hell, it’s done both. Jared might not think he has, but he’s perfected flipping between that fine edge between sultry and relaxing.“Hey Jared? I miss you.”Rather, the sexy times I've been hinting at for ages





	Across The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> me: waits forever and a half to post this

The Colorado trip was a long one. Evan was beginning to think that it would never end.

He was halfway through and already, felt insufferably lonely.

Sure, there was his dad, and stepmom, and the kids, but they didn’t really count, Evan figured. He didn’t have the same relationships with them as he did with his mom, or his little group of friends - or his boyfriend.

Oh. Jared. The cause of the constant ache in Evan’s chest.

They texted and FaceTimed frequently, don’t get him wrong. He was still plenty in contact with his boyfriend, but that wasn’t the same as holding him - _being held by_ him. It was quite different. Evan missed him. A lot.

Missed his kisses, missed cuddling up to him in bed. Missed feeling his naked body pressed up against Evan-

Okay, no. Cut that out.

The sexual frustration was bad enough, without actively thinking of all the ways he could relieve it with Jared.

Especially thinking about it at 2AM, tucked into bed as he talked on the phone with the very man picking his way into Evan’s fantasies.

“Ev? You still there?” Jared asked suddenly, his speech slow.

Evan blinked, shaking his head a bit. He had zoned out again.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m still here.”

“Thought you fell asleep.”

_He probably could._ Jared’s voice could either wake him up in an instant, or it could lull him to sleep. Hell, it’s done both. Jared might not think he has, but he’s perfected flipping between that fine edge between sultry and relaxing.

“Hey Jared?”

The answering hum was sleepy, like Jared had begin to nod off.

“I - I miss you.”

“Mm, yeah. I miss you, too, Ev,” he murmured.

Evan made a small, frustrated groan. He heard Jared shuffle on the other line suddenly. He swallowed thickly, going on. “No, like, _I miss you_.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he winced. He sounded so desperate. So unlike himself.

He heard Jared stir on the other line again. “What do you mean?” he asked. His voice was low and gravely and it did terrible things to Evan’s self control.

“I-! Uhm, n-never mind, Jared. I’m sure you’re - you must be tired. It’s late. Like 4AM there. I’ll just. I’ll just let you sleep.”

“Ah-ah,” Jared tutted. “I’m awake now, Evan. I couldn’t go to sleep if I tried.”

Evan didn’t reply, just lied on the bed quietly, straining his ears to hear Jared’s every breath, every sound.

“What were you thinking about?” Evan heard Jared ask, his voice but a breath.

“I-.” What was he thinking about? The simple answer was Jared. The long answer? He thought back to the last time he spent the night with Jared, washing in the yellow light of Evan’s desk lamp. He thought about how Jared’s breath shuddered as he slipped down onto Evan, how his skin flushed as bright as Evan’s - how the small collection of hickeys stood out like stars on his abdomen. How Jared felt around him, how his mouth felt on Evan’s throat, his mouth.

“You can tell me,” Jared told him, still quiet. It was like trading secrets across a pillow in the dark. There was so much trust there, it made Evan’s chest ache. It was almost as powerful as the coil tightening in his stomach.

“I was thinking about you kissing me,” Evan confessed. A short truth. True, but that wasn’t all. Evan thought about, wanted so, so much more.

Jared seemed to read that, because he asked, “Where am I kissing?”

“Everywhere,” he gasped out. Heat was prickling under his skin, his chest swelled so full he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “ _Everywhere_.”

Jared hummed, long and low. “I’d start off by kissing you,” he said, his tone matter-of-fact. “With tongue. But, you know, _good._ ” Evan laughed, memories flashing before his eyes of the two of them - so young, so fucking inexperienced. Their first kiss with tongue was a disaster. Jared was over cocky, and Evan was just barely able to calm himself enough to try it. “Good kisses that leave you wanting to kiss me all night.”

“I,” he cut himself off and took the time to swallow. He squeezed his eyes shut against the crack in his voice and tried again. “I want to,” Evan breathed. His fingers trailed up his neck, tracing behind his ear. He shuddered at the feather-light touch.

“Me too,” Jared said. “But we wouldn’t kiss all night. There’s other stuff to do. So I kiss your neck.” Evan made a strangled little sound. He could imagine Jared smirking. It was a captivating image. He trailed his hand down to his chest. “I’d give you a hickey on that place on your neck that you like. The one that makes you look like a fucking tomato.”

Evan felt like a tomato. He let out a little sound. “Jared,” he said, chastising.

Jared laughed in good humor. And then he got a little quiet. “I’d kiss your mouth again while I unbutton your jeans.” Evan bit at his bottom lip, rolling onto his side. He put the phone on his pillow and pressed his ear to it while his fingers scrabbled to unbutton his jeans. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Jared doing this to him, like he had a thousand times. He popped the button and took a moment to palm himself, ever so slowly before undoing the zip and taking himself out. He shuddered at the cool air of the room.

Evan bit his lip, trying to bite back the flitty groan trying to escape. Jared beat him to it, sighing in pleasure.

“Are you touching yourself?” Jared asked. Evan nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped, twisting the head into his palm. “A-are-?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, puffing out a breath.

“I - I want to touch you.” Evan didn’t let himself think too much about the words he spoke. He knew if he started thinking too much about them, he’d find them stupid. And then he would think _Jared_ would think he sounded stupid. And then he would start thinking about how he couldn’t _do_ phone sex, and how maybe Jared would realize that he’s no good - and then break up with him for it. So he didn’t think about it. Stubbornly, he ignored his intrusive thoughts and took a breath, stroking his hand up himself and let himself talk. “I wanna kiss you - taste you.”

The strangled moan Jared gave was reward enough. Evan drank in the moan until it pooled in his stomach, threading itself in the ever-tightening, white-hot coil in his stomach. His skin felt so hot, the ceiling fan doing nothing to cool him down. He didn’t _want_ to be cooled down, he found.

“I want to suck you off,” he said quietly. Jared must have read him, because there was a quick inhale and Evan found himself replaying over and over again in his head for minutes afterward. “‘Cause you’re - you’re so pretty, and I know I’ll ruin something if I start rambling, so I just. I don’t wanna talk. I wanna hear you. You sound so pretty, Jared.”

“I like it when you ramble,” Jared said. His voice sounded like his mouth was dry, like he couldn’t catch his breath. Evan couldn’t help but feel the same. “You couldn’t mess it up. There’s just no way. I like your voice, I like your mouth, I like your rambles.” His breath caught. “And if I sound pretty, you’re even better. If I could just listen to you for the rest of my life, I would.”

Evan smiled. It was odd, because he was panting, but he smiled, nonetheless. He twisted his wrist and his eyes rolled back a little. “I’m c-close,” he said softly. Little gasps. Little moans. Litany’s of “Oh God” and “Please, please, please” filled the air like quiet prayers. Evan wished he could zip his mouth shut, because he could barely hear Jared’s quiet voice over the receiver.

The phone was pressed at an odd angle in his ear, and it hurt a bit, but he couldn’t bear to slow down enough to adjust it. He could only focus on the pressure, and Jared’s voice calling out to him, whimpering his name in breathy syllables.

“J- _Jared_ ,” he gasped, gulping for air, his eyes squeezing shut and his body bending forwards as he came.

It took a moment, but Jared’s breath picked up, and he gasped out Evan’s name, accompanied by small words like “Oh,” and “God,” and “Fuck.” Mostly, it was a symphony of all three in continual sequences, rising in pitch as he came, but never cutting out.

Evan listened to him as he huffed and panted and finally took a moment to adjust the phone to his ear.

“I love you,” Jared sighed, his breathing coming back to normal. Evan could just see the sleepy smile on his face, hear his satisfied, steady heartbeat in his chest.

“I love you, too,” Evan replied. And there he was, smiling widely himself.

“Ten days,” Jared said. “Ten fucking days until I can do that in person.”

Evan’s face flushed, and he repeated “Ten days.”

It couldn’t come quick enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried :shrugs
> 
> Anywho, I hope you liked it! If you did, please give me a comment!  
> You can fnid me on tumblr [@peanutbutterandbitter!!](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
